1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system for managing construction machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the rental industry of construction machines such as a hydraulic excavator used in the construction site, there has been heretofore generally employed a system for calculating the rental (fare) on the basis of an actual using period instead of calculation of the rental on the basis of a lending period, unlike other rental systems for private cars. For example, if the actual using period is four days even the lending period is seven days, the rental for four days is charged.
The rental is normally calculated by the management center for managing the construction machines on the basis of the self-report of a using period by a renter. However, it is also possible that operating information of a construction machine together with date and time be stored in an IC card set in the construction machine, and the rental is calculated on the basis of the operating information stored therein.
On the other hand, the mechatronics has been progressed also in the field of construction machines so that various operations of the operating section are controlled by means of a computer. However, the bug is found in the program stored in a memory after the start of using the machine, or the construction machine is used in a manner not expected at the time of development due to the diversification of uses thereof, and as a result, programs or data (hereinafter referred to as control information) are sometimes necessary to be changed. In such as case as described above, in the past, a serviceman carrying a recording medium such as a floppy disc or CD-ROM in which control information to be updated is written goes to the construction site from the management center for managing the construction machines to update the control information using the recording medium carried.
Incidentally, in the case where the rental for the construction machine is calculated, if the actual using period is left to the renter's self-report, even if the excessively small report less than the actual operating days should be done, the rental agent cannot but believe it, thus posing a problem that the recovery efficiency of the rental lowers. Further, also in the case of the IC card, when it is not set to the machine at the time of operation, the accurate using period is unknown, thus posing a problem that even if one does wrong, the agent cannot but believe the data stored in the IC card. Moreover, also in the case of the renter's self-report and in the case of the IC card, there poses a problem that the management center for managing the construction machines cannot obtain operating information at real time.
On the other hand, in the case where control information of programs or the like is updated, when the serviceman goes to the construction site from the management center for managing the construction machines, it takes time even merely to grasp the operating place if the construction machine is located in a remote region such as the mountains, and in the case where the construction machine is being operated, it is necessary to wait till the operation is completed, thus posing a problem that it takes a considerable period of days to update control information of a number of construction machines scattered in various places. Further, an attempt is made to carry out the updating of control information of a number of construction machines in a short period of time, a number of servicemen who are familiar to operation of a personal computer or the like, thus posing a problem that it is difficult to secure such a man of ability.
That is, the occurrence of various problems as noted above results from the fact that the construction machine is used in a place remote from the management center.
Further, resulting from the fact that the construction machine is used in a place remote from the management center, it occurs the problem that it is impossible to cope with theft rapidly when the construction machine is stolen.